The research concerns the movement of materials across the intestine of the parasitic roundworm Ascaris suum. It involves determinations of 1) the transport of ions, sugars, and amino acids across the intestine; 2) the ability of the basement membrane to function as a diffusion barrier; and 3) the mode of action of the anthelmintic drug, mebendazole, upon the transport of non-electrolytes by the intestine. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCE; Peczon, B. D., Venable, J. H., Beames, C.G., Jr., and Hudson, B. G. (l975). Intestinal Basement Membrane of Ascaris suum. Preparation, Morphology, and Composition. Biochem. 14:4069-4075.